onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 650
Chapter 650 is titled "Two Changes You Need to Know". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 33 - "Long Ring Long Land - Tonjit Has Grandchildren". Short Summary Robin and Neptune continue their talk while Caribou eavesdrops on them and decides to kidnap Shirahoshi. Jinbe tells the Straw Hat Pirates what happened in the world during their absence. He tells them that Akainu and Aokiji battled for the title of fleet admiral and that Akainu was the victor. He also tells them that Blackbeard became the new Yonko. Everyone but Luffy listens to Jinbe. Then Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sense an animal in the palace so they decide to go to Shirahoshi's room. There they find Caribou trying to kidnap her and right after, Caribou is seen flying down towards Fish-Man Island. Nami finds out that he stole everything from the treasury, so Nami sends Luffy, Zoro and Sanji flying after Caribou. A soldier brings Neptune to Hody's cell where he sees him and all the other New Fish-Man Pirates officers very old. The Minister of the Left is informed that two messengers are coming and they cannot make their monthly candy payment to Big Mom. Long Summary Robin and Neptune continue their conversation, and Robin mentions that there are three ancient weapons: Pluton, Uranus, and Poseidon. Then Neptune warned her to not tell anyone about Shirahoshi in fear that the government and pirates would hunt her. Caribou is eavesdropping on their conversation and goes to kidnap Shirahoshi. Meanwhile, Jinbe tells Luffy and Straw Hat Pirates about the major events that took place during the timeskip. The first is Aokiji and Akainu's duel to decide who will became the new fleet admiral, which Akainu won after ten days of fighting. As a result, Aokiji left the Marines. The second is Blackbeard, who conquered all the Whitebeard Pirates' territory and claimed the seat of Yonko in the process and began his hunt of Devil Fruit users to obtain their powers. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then leave the conversation to check on Shirahoshi. The trio find Caribou in the process of kidnapping Shirahoshi and Luffy proceeds to kick him from the tower. After hearing from Neptune that Caribou stole the treasure, he tells Nami that he will give it to them as a reward for saving his country if they can get it back. After Nami finds out that Luffy had kicked Caribou out of the tower, she sends Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji after him so she can have the treasure. Neptune is then told by one of his soldiers that something has happened to Hody and his crew. When he reaches their prison cell, he finds Hody Jones and the New Fish-Man Pirates have become very old and are planning on taking their revenge against the Straw Hats. The Minister of the Right deduces that the Energy Steroids, which came from inside the Tamatebako (national treasure of Fish-Man Island), are the cause and Hody confesses that he stole them. Neptune then tells them to forget about their intention of seeking revenge against humans considering the state that they are in and says he will have to re-think their punishment. Meanwhile, a soldier comes to the Minister of the Left, reporting that two of Big Mom's men have come to the island to collect her monthly candy payment. Unfortunately, because the candy factory was destroyed by the New Fish-Man Pirates and the remaining sweets were sent to the party, there is not enough candy for Big Mom this month. The Minister of the Left is then worried about Big Mom's reaction, saying that she is "a monster who would destroy a country for the sake of sweets". Quick References Chapter Notes *Tonjit and Shelly are shown for the first time after the timeskip. Tonjit is revealed to have grandchildren. *It is revealed that there exist three ancient weapons: Pluton, Poseidon, and the newly revealed Uranus. *Caribou eavesdrops on Nico Robin and Neptune's conversation before trying to kidnap Shirahoshi for her powers to destroy the world, but is stopped by Luffy. *Jinbe explains to the Straw Hat Pirates several things that occurred in the past two years. **Akainu and Aokiji battled each other for the position of fleet admiral. After ten days, Akainu won the battle and became fleet admiral. Aokiji left the Marines and has not been heard from since. **Blackbeard has conquered the islands which were once under Edward Newgate's control and became a Yonko. The Blackbeard Pirates are also hunting Devil Fruit users and taking their powers for themselves if they have strong abilities. *The Caribou Pirates are still alive. *Hody Jones and his men suddenly became old. It is revealed that the Energy Steroids came from inside the Tamatebako, which Hody had stolen ten years ago. *Two messengers sent by Big Mom reach the island. Unfortunately, this month there is not enough candy for the Yonko, because the New Fish-Man Pirates destroyed the Candy Factory and the few remaining sweets were sent to the party. The Minister of the Left is worried about how Big Mom will react since she is apparently willing to destroy the island over some candy. Characters : former member Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 650 it:Capitolo 650 es:Capítulo 650